


Superhunk

by Winterflower



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterflower/pseuds/Winterflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Faora fought with Superhunk...er.. Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhunk

**Author's Note:**

> Because most of the female characters in this movie were just fighting fucktoys. (yes, I'm looking at you Mr. Snyder).

Faora had to give him some credit. This Kal was quite a looker. Must be the air in this place. She undressed him (that X-Ray vision came in handy at moments like this). Her eyes trailed over the broad chest that bulged under the tight suit. And then that “S”. Hope, my ass, she thought. That “S” is for sexy.

“Sexeh, sweet mother of Krypton, dat ass and those thighs,” she whispered.

“Faora, this is Black Jellyfish one. Can you copy that?”

Shit, did I really just say that out loud? she thought.

“Er, nothing Black Jellyfish. Stand-by for combat.”

She checked the video feed on the screen inside her combat mask. The camera of the ship was just a bit off from the meatiest part of this hunk.

“Black Jellyfish, this is Faora. Be a dear and rotate that ship camera to 11 o’clock.”

“Does he have a booty?”

 _He doo,_ she thought. _Oh yeas, he doo._

“What is that Black Jellyfish?”

“Nothin, commander.”

“Good, cause this little mancake is all mine.”

And then the body of steel slammed into hers. Faora pressed her hands into the broad chest and felt the vast expanse of superhard manboobs. She explored further south.  But Superhunk was in a hurry.

Oh yes.

He slammed her through five grocery stores and a Starbucks.  Finally they tumbled into a Sears.

Thirty-three years of pent-up sexual frustration released in one go.

“I love it when you get angry, honey,” she whispered into his ear. Her fingers found his crotch. “Oh my, I heard these Earth-men called you “man of steel”. But it seems they should’ve called you “dick of steel”, instead.”

“What?”

She looked into his baby blues and melted.

_Krypton on a Kracker, I could just eat you up. With chocolate and whipped cream. And a cherry on top._

“Just shut up, darling,” she said and sealed his mouth with hers.

 


End file.
